


No Surprises

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College AU, Hetalia, Japan/Germany - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed as he got off his bed, standing on his two feet, and with a deep breath, he made his way outside the dorm, to the cool evening he had not planned of visiting. Well, he was outside now—there was no point in turning back, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprises

It was a quiet night. As it always was when a certain upbeat Italian roommate wasn't there. It was, sort of relieving for twenty year old Ludwig who, as much as he enjoyed his roommate's company was glad the, er... _user-friendly_  man wasn't with him at the moment. However, though that was the case, he was pretty sure he wasn't alone in the dorm on such a silent night. No, he knew  _someone_  had to be lurking around somewhere. Whether in the bathroom, or under the bed, he just  _knew_  it.

_Creak, creak, creak...creak, creak—_

_Slam!_

Well, now he was positive it was just him. Who else could be in the dorm? Toris was out with Ravis and Felik, Feliciano was with his brother and Mathias was, of course, with Berwald and Tino—annoying the Swede with feeble attempts to ask him out, most likely, but nevertheless, he was there with them.

Bringing his wandering thoughts back to the starting point—he was all alone in the dorm. There wasn't much to say on it, except that Feliciano had told him he needed to get out more; to  _be_  with people more. That statement, however, was only once...or  _twice_...or  _more than five times_ , he supposed.

It didn't matter to Ludwig—at least, that's what the German told himself. It  _probably_  didn't matter. Everything was  _fine_.

Liar.

Thinking, saying and writing those words a million times over wouldn't have convinced Ludwig of anything. He knew for a fact that Feliciano was right. The Italian, however, was somewhat obvious to one big factor in why Ludwig didn't take his advice. To the simplest degree, he could easily point out that he was Ludwig and Feliciano was...well, Feliciano. There were obvious differences in their natures, their up-bring, their cultures; all these things shaped them to be the people they were today, and they couldn't be more opposite of each other if they tried. To put shortly, people thought Feliciano was cute and charming, while they thought of him as extremely intimidating—and it didn't help that he wasn't much of a conversationalist, so strangers could not be reassured that Ludwig was...alright? (Especially not in the sense of a 'bed-partner').

However, he knew those were excuses. Truly, he knew this, and oddly enough, he didn't care much of it. No, he would prefer to be left alone. Alone, and in his own thoughts until someone just happened to have an urge to be user-friendly—he, in that time period, will be pretty busy, he knew.

He blocked the thoughts that had surfaced and replaced them with a lazy one of leaving the dorm—lazy, only because it was sloppily put together; made with the small idea that the mid-spring air would calm his nerves and bring a strange sense of wish fulfillment that he probably would have scoffed at if his brain wasn't so occupied.

He sighed as he got off his bed, standing on his two feet, and with a deep breath, he made his way outside the dorm, to the cool evening he had not planned of visiting. Well, he was outside now—there was no point in turning back, right?

His body didn't seem to think so, as he kept on walking aimlessly, hoping such an action could be of a therapeutic help to him. Maybe it actually began to work. Maybe it didn't. He hadn't the slightest clue, but only knew he went into a somewhat trance-like state until it was disrupted by a force from the world existing outside his mind. He was jolted back into his senses and found he had bumped into a person. Where Ludwig failed in the area of keeping himself steady, the said stranger cleverly succeeded in keeping their balance; an action quite mocking for the fact that the person so happened to be of a much small physique than Ludwig.

However, Ludwig did remember reeds held fast to their structures better than trees.

A short, small apology came from the stranger, and it was only then that Ludwig's attention really shifted towards the person in front of him. Black hair that had been neat at one point was now rather shaggy, and serious, dark-brown eyes looked too surprised for their own good. The expression on the stranger's face was demanding in a sense, wanting to question Ludwig on his reason of being  _here_  at  _this_  hour, but nothing came out verbally—the person was too polite, in a way, to let loose their tongue.

Ludwig, of course, apologized back to this stranger, oddly prompting an atmosphere of awkwardness to take over. Both were stubborn in their own ways—the most prominent being that neither would inquire of the other and their situation. No, everything stayed  _silent_.

It  _stayed_  that way, until manners—yes,  _manners_ —awoke them from their dazes and the two introduced themselves. They also apologized once more, which actually did not go in vain, but was a useful way to subtly get across their motives for being out at an hour as late as this.

"I apologize for bothering you,"—at that, the smaller man apologized back to him,  _again_. "I should best by going now. Goodnight."

He slowly begin walking back, not looking back and ready to put this night—almost daytime, really—behind him.

Then, it hit him— _hard_.

He remembered what his well-meaning roommate had told him and how it stung. Badly. How it mocked him so and how he  _hated_  it. He remembered how he was impeccably right, in telling Ludwig the truth—Ludwig was a prude and anti-social, and overly serious and-

He turned around and trekked back to his original spot, facing the slightly questioning man in front of him. "Kiku."

"Yes, Ludwig-san?"

"Would you—would you mind to...would you kiss me?"

Kiku was taken aback by the tall, muscular man's words. Yes, he could easily admit (to himself) that in these past few minutes of being interrupted he had come to find Ludwig's physique a bit attractive, but that was about it. He didn't know anything at all about the tall stranger he had bumped into. And, he really didn't believe he would know too much more about the blonde-haired man.

Still, he couldn't deny to himself that the offer had gotten his brain to churn—he  _was_  curious as to what it would be like to-

No. Curiosity is not to be satisfied. Especially none of this  _type_...

He looked directly in the taller man's eyes, trying to seem as convincing as possible for both himself and the other. "Ludwig-san, I do not even know you, nor do you know me and-"

"Kiku," Ludwig's tongue feels bitter with the words he's about to say on it. "It is better if you didn't know me."

With that, the petite man, gave up his opposition, unsure about his movements; however, still complying and they slowly, and shyly began to make their situation sensual. A small kiss, to light touches, to hot breath, and pepped kisses and soon Ludwig found himself leaning up against a large tree, concealed from prying eyes, pants slightly pulled down and-

And "Oh," was all Ludwig managed to say as Kiku took both of them in his hand and shakily jerk them both off. Ludwig felt shocks of pleasure going through him as this happened; his mind, behaving as if it were in a drunken haze. Soon, he felt himself riding on a false high—he was so close.  _Oh, so close..._

His release never came, though, and he heard a half-whimper, half-growl escape his throat. Kiku gently beckoned him to stay quiet and calm as he dropped to his knees, much to Ludwig's confusion.

"This feels even better, Ludwig-san." he said quietly, inhaling and exhaling as his mouth drew closer to Ludwig's cock. Before the blue-eyed man could protest, Kiku took most of him into his mouth.

"Kiku, _f-fu-fuck..._ " the college student cried out softly as a warm feeling engulfed his appendage. The smaller man couldn't say a word to him as his mouth was too occupied to complete such an action. He only partially looked up at the flushed man leaning against the tree. He saw his curious blue eyes, parted mouth and shy, but pleasurable expression gracing his serious-looking features. As well as the surprise that didn't bother to hide itself on the blonde-haired man. Kiku knew exactly what question the shock injected into Ludwig's mind.  _How does he know how to do this?_

However, he would never know the answer. Kiku was discreet on such information. He wouldn't divulge something to a stranger he just met—as ironic as that sounds, with a certain  _action_  taking place.

Still, he kept his opinion throughout giving pleasure to the man practically withering in front of him. He felt like smirking a bit when his eyes roamed to the blonde-haired man's face—Ludwig was helplessly experiencing euphoria—which so matched the frantic twitching movements of his hands; the poor things, trying so hard to grab on to something besides Kiku's hair (perhaps the blonde thought it would be polite if he didn't pull his hair). The tree, his own pants pockets;  _anything_  to keep him steady. This failed miserably for Ludwig and was all the more enjoyable for the smaller man in front of him to watch. None of this lasted very long, and the blue-eyed man spilled his seed with a rather loud cry. Luckily, Kiku had been able to take his mouth off Ludwig before the taller man shot his load, and the sperm was caught by Kiku's hand instead (there wasn't any reason to leave evidence of any sort).

Ludwig panted and shriveled up against the tree for a minute or two, overwhelm by the sensation he had just received. His eyes shifted to Kiku, confused at the expectant look on the black-haired man's face.

"Ludwig-san." Kiku said, gesturing to the ground where he had just knelt down on. It was then that the blonde realized what Kiku wanted.

Ludwig was nervous. He had never done this before—frankly, he hadn't any intention of doing it until this night; this very moment—but he would, apparently. He could leave Kiku high and dry and perhaps even bitter towards him. Not after all he had done for him in the past few minutes. So, kneeling on the soft grass in front of a stranger, Ludwig took the appendage in his hands and brought it close to his face. He shyly looked up at Kiku who only nodded at him; telling him to get it on with, and after staring at the rather angry-red thing in his hands, he took it into his mouth.

"L-Ludwig-san, watch your teeth," the small man managed to say without sounding disheveled. Ludwig looked up at him and clumsily tried to nod, then set back to doing his best to giving Kiku pleasure as the smaller man had done for him. Unlike the black-haired man, Ludwig was sloppy, and tense and feeling silly and high—all the things combined to make an anti-drug for Ludwig's system. It somewhat left him in an odd sort-of bliss. Even as he began to gag a bit, the nice feeling remained.

The blissful feeling didn't leave, even when the taller man felt Kiku taking fistfuls of his hair and using them to push his appendage further into Ludwig's mouth. He, on the other hand, had no qualms about shoving himself into Ludwig via using his hair. He had experience this sort of pleasure before—he knew how it was done.

Kiku lasted much longer than Ludwig—the comparison wouldn't exactly be fair, as Ludwig hadn't the same range of expertise as the smaller man he was kneeling in front of. He had just experienced giving and receiving tantalizing pleasures such as these only seconds ago. They...they made his heart blank and his body pleasantly drained and his conscience horribly ill.

He didn't express these feelings outwardly—he believed he didn't, anyhow—instead, he planted himself on the soft grass besides Kiku, and they sat in a peaceful silence, content glazed over the aftereffects of their sensuous actions whilst shock began probing their minds, questioning their obtuse decisions. The two payed little to no mind to the accusing thoughts drowned in self-slander. No, instead they focused on their bodies, and the warming dizziness indulging them.

In a few minutes' time, Ludwig could not help but desire a bit of freedom from the quietness that so clouded the area. Ludwig was weaker in this section of his life as well. The feeling was much too random for him. Wild and unruly things were usually taken in hand and given a  _crack on the head_ in his life. Not now, apparently.

He fumbled with the words a bit until they spilled out his mouth. "Kiku; thank you..."

The dark-brown-eyed man nodded and let out a small, muffled noise, apparently to show that he was in agreement. Not much more was exchanged between the to, save for the occasion sounds produced by either of the two shifting about on the soft, flat grass they presently sat on.

Ludwig wouldn't have minded another small exchange of dialogue, however, he realized that his tongue had gone dry and his mind blank. Nothing more really could be said —they could only sit in silence, hoping the spewed out temperature could say all the things they couldn't.

All it really did, was bring Ludwig off his cloud and down to his senses. It was time to leave—the hour was extremely late, he knew that well—and catch a bit of sleep before his roommates found he was gone. That decided, he got up, (still not daring to say a word), and began to backtrack his way to the shared living quarters he called home. He did not risk in looking behind him—very well knowing one meager word could apparently persuade him to stay longer. He was at fault here—his body, instead, loved it passionately; a tad bit too addicted to the actions then what he would call healthy.

He kept walking, positive there would be no more interruptions for daybreak arrived. He was wrong. Oh, how he was wrong.

"Ludwig-san..." he heard words forced out, as if their owner was being strangled, whilst feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. He was too tired to react with vigor and only turned around slowly, facing...Kiku? Ludwig was shocked. Very much so. Kiku had walked after him, called out his name— _All for what?_  He wondered.

Kiku hesitated a little before untangling his words and opening his mouth. " _Ludwig-san..._ I—thank you."

"I...get some sleep"—he stopped himself before anything obtuse came out his mouth—"okay, Kiku?"

The petite man of course, only nodded, predictably, but respectfully staying within his own boundries. With that, Ludwig walked off, heading back to the roomy, still-very-much-empty dorm he lived in. Spending the rest of midnight alert, and awake,  _and...thinking..._

And he supposed—well, more like he knew—that like himself, Honda would be at the same place at the same time desperately needing the same small thing he did:

_A good night's sleep._


End file.
